Rex
(The first clip contains scenes from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds) WEEVIL: Um, heheh.. who's that? REX: That's your mom, dude! WEEVIL: No way! (music continues) WEEVIL: Hey, Rex! Remember that time when I was suffocated? REX: Yeah. You tried putting a condom over your head. Huh, huh. It went all the way around your neck. Heheh... That was cool. WEEVIL: Um... heheh.. No, it wasn't! heheh.. That sucked! REX: And then I popped it. heheh... WEEVIL: Yeah. That wasn't funny, Rex! REX: Umm.. I guess you had to be there. WEEVIL: Oh yeah, heheh... Why does that guy's wearing all that armor, anyway? Heheh.. does he need armor to play card games or something? REX: Yeah, he could get hurt by all the explosions that are happening. WEEVIL: Umm... how come those other guys aren't getting hurt? REX: Beats me, dillhole! WEEVIL: Change it! (The next clip is based on a song of The Lion King. "Malik can't wait to be king" appears onscreen.) REX: Heheh... it says "lik". WEEVIL: Um.. heh.. Who the hell is Malik? REX: I don't know. Maybe he's related to Marik. WEEVIL: Yeah, we should probably, like, ask him about that. ("Happy Birthday Malik" appears onscreen with a bunch of still images depicting him) REX: Yeah, happy birthday, dude. Here's this crappy AMV I made. Heheh... WEEVIL: Yeah, heheh...Hope you enjoy it. Um.. heheh.. (song continues) REX: Hey, Weevil! You know the words. Why don't you sing along? WEEVIL: Shut up, Rex! I don't watch Disney movies! REX: No way, buttmunch! You loved that Bug's Life movie. WEEVIL: Heheh.. that's Pixar! It's a big difference! REX: Not from where I'm standing. Heheh... you like kids movies. WEEVIL: Heheh.. shut up, fartknocker! (sing continues) (The next clip starts with a countdown.) WEEVIL: Umm... is this that 24 show? Heheh.. Kiefer Sutherland's cool. REX: Numbers suck. Heheh.. (The clip is made of short scenes from various anime series, such as Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Sonic X, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Dragon Ball Z and Pokémon) WEEVIL: (during a Pokémon scene) Who's that Pokémon? It's your butt! Hehehe, heeehehehe... That was pretty cool. (song continues) REX: Heheh... Naruto sucks. WEEVIL: Hey, Rex! Remember when I said "who's that Pokémon?", heheh... and then I said, like, "it's your butt!" Heheh, hehehehee.. REX: Umm... no. WEEVIL: Oh... heh.. well, that was pretty cool! (song continues) WEEVIL: I don't get it! How does this video apply to the song? REX: Um... I think it's, like... a metaphorical or something. Like, it symbolifies something... or something. WEEVIL: Oh, yeah. Heheh... you're pretty smart, Rex. (song continues) REX & WEEVIL: (after seeing Ash and Brock in Team Rocket outfits) Aah! WEEVIL: (after seeing Kid Trunks and Yugi) Heheh.. midgets rule! (song continues) REX: (during another Pokémon scene) Hey, Weevil. Check this out. Who's that Pokémon? Heheh.. It's your ass! Heheh, heheh... WEEVIL: Heheh.. oh yeah, heheh, heeehehehe.. (song continues) REX: Kids, there's nothing more cool than making a kickass AMV. WEEVIL: Yeah, heheh, but if someone tries to make a sucky AMV, that's no good. REX: So, what do you do? First, you say "this sucks!". Then, you change the channel. (The next clip is composed of scenes from "Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children" and the soundtrack is ...) REX: Wooow... WEEVIL: Yeah, heheh, woow! REX: This is, like, the hottest chick I've ever seen! WEEVIL: Yeah, heheh, me too! I'd like to do her! REX: Yeah. Come to Raptor. WEEVIL: Um... heheh, I don't know, Rex. She looks kinda flat. (song continues) REX: I spy with my little eye something beginning with "F". WEEVIL: Um... heheh... Is that "thingies"? REX: Hehehe... Umm... I think so. WEEVIL: Cool! Heheh... REX: Check it out! Thingies! WEEVIL: That's what I said, Rex! Thingies! REX: No, I mean, like, they were actual thingies. WEEVIL: I know. Heheh.. That's why I said it. (song continues) REX: That chick on the left looks like a dude. WEEVIL: Yeah, heheh., That chick on the right is pretty hot, though. REX: Woow.. that chick has, like, a huge sword! WEEVIL: Yeah, heheh... I'd like to see her handling another sword, though, if you know what I mean. Heheh, heeehehehe.. REX: Yeah. (song continues) REX: (seeing a scene of Cloud holding Tifa in his arms) Hey, check it out! This chick must be a lesbian! WEEVIL: What happened to her sleeve? Did it fall off? REX: You dumbass! heheh... That's how lesbians dress! That's, like, their official uniform and stuff. They hate sleeves. WEEVIL: Oh yeah, heheh... Come to think of it, Rex, I 've never seen your mom wearing anything with sleeves. Heheh.... REX: Shut up, buttwipe! Besides, I've never seen YOUR mom wearing anything at all! WEEVIL: Umm... heheh.. no way, fartknocker! REX: heheh, heheh... She was naked. (song continues) WEEVIL: Heheh... How come all this music sucks? REX: Yeah. I mean, I like the chicks and all, but if I have to listen to this crap while I'm spanking my monkey it just doesn't do it for me. WEEVIL: Heheh... It's, like, I need to listen to some Pearl Jam if I'm gonna, y'know, sow my seed. Heheh, heeehehehe... REX: Yeah. Nothing kills a boner faster than the Foo Fighters. (song continues) WEEVIL: Wait a minute, Rex! I think that blond chick is a dude. REX: No way, asswipe! She was way too hot! WEEVIL: No, really! It's, like, I'm pretty sure I've seen dudes dressed like that. At, like, this convention I went to... REX: You go to conventions? Heheh, you really are a dork, Weevil. WEEVIL: Shut up, Rex. I almost scored on a convention once. REX: Really? WEEVIL: Yeah, with this pretty hot chick. She was, like, in this awesome costume... I think she was called Lelouch. (song continues) REX: Keep sending your music videos. WEEVIL: Yeah, we really enjoy watching them. Heheh... (to Rex) Hey, Rex. Do you think they can tell we've been, like, sark-stastic? REX: No, heheh... they're, like, way too dumb to figure that out. WEEVIL: Oh yeah, heheh... Category:Transcripts